


Inesperado

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, hasta la vida mejor planeada puede estar llena de sorpresas. Cómo Hermione Granger, que siempre ha creído que tenía su vida bajo control hasta que Draco Malfoy se cruzó de nuevo en su camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** Inesperado

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy  & Hermione Granger

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Palabras:** ~5.897~

 **Estatus:** Completo.

 **Resumen:** A veces, hasta la vida mejor planeada puede estar llena de sorpresas. Cómo Hermione Granger, que siempre ha creído que tenía su vida bajo control hasta que Draco Malfoy se cruzó de nuevo en su camino.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para Olibe, porque me encantó su mensaje, y espero de verdad, que este pequeño Dramione le guste. ¡Un saludo!

 **Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícito si eres sensible al tema, por favor no lo leas.

 **Beta:** Hermione Drake, que es la beta más fantástica que pueda uno pedir y no puedo decir más, sin ella esto no estaría aquí.

**Inesperado**

**I**

* * *

Tomando el vaso vacío, sirvió dos dedos del mejor whisky escocés. La caja de terciopelo negro reposaba en el centro de la mesa de su despacho, cerrada. Suspirando con pesar, la abrió, maldiciendo al estúpido impulso que le había llevado a comprar el solitario en aquella joyería muggle. Un diamante negro con talla en rosa que valía una pequeña fortuna. Nunca había creído que sentiría aquel deseo de verla con una prenda que la marcase como suya, pero parecía que sí, que le había llegado la hora. Lo malo era que los problemas habían empezado a enturbiarlo todo casi al mismo tiempo que planeaba cómo pedirle que se enlazasen. Diablos, si su padre le viese le cruciaría en persona y a conciencia. Casarse con una hija de muggles y, para colmo, siguiendo aquel rito no como en el mundo mágico, sino en una ceremonia para que la parte de la familia de su novia que no conocía la existencia de la magia pudiese disfrutar del momento. Odiaba al mejor amigo de Hermione por haberle dado la idea. Jodido Potter y sus estúpidos consejos.

Se frotó la frente, intentando recordar por qué habían discutido en esa ocasión, maldición, desde Hogwarts no habían peleado tanto como en las últimas semanas, era como si cada pequeño tema desencadenase una discrepancia, que en otras ocasiones ambos habían dejado pasar y que, sin embargo, ahora acababa transformada en una fuente de malos entendidos. Golpeó la madera, negándose a dejarse llevar por las dudas que le acosaban día y noche. Quizás ella... al principio había intentado no enfadarse, asumió que su novia estaba sobrecargada de trabajo y no le apetecía demasiado hablar del tema. A veces era normal que no comentasen los problemas de la oficina, trabajar juntos ya era lo bastante complicado como para llevar aquello a su tiempo libre, pero luego llegaron los silencios, el continuo estado de nervios, el mal humor, las noches en las que hacer el amor se había convertido en un acto frío, casi mecánico. Luego las excusas para no tocarle, y la angustia, callada y cada vez más amarga que siempre acababa por sacarle de sus casillas, haciéndole perder los papeles. Mierda, tenía miedo, como no lo tenía desde hacía años, y lo que le desquiciaba era saber que lo que sea que le ocurriese a su pareja estaba por completo fuera de su control. Hacía días que la sensación de que llevaba sobre su nuca la espada de Damocles era casi palpable, levantarse y empezar una nueva jornada era un suplicio, porque no sabía qué hacer. Algo se estaba interponiendo en su relación y, por muchas vueltas que le daba, no era capaz de intuir cual era el problema y la mera idea de asumir que era desamor le producía pavor.

Se miró las manos, que le temblaban como si fuese un anciano. Cinco años de relación. Cinco. Nunca había creído que eso pasaría, no con Granger de entre todas las mujeres, pero cuando el departamento de Relaciones Internacionales le trasladó desde Bruselas a Londres una de las sorpresas más desagradables fue saber que tendría que trabajar codo con codo con la Gryffindor. En ese entonces tenía veinticinco y se consideraba muy maduro y mundano, creyó que iba a enseñarle algo a su antigua compañera de estudios, pero la realidad fue que se encontró disfrutando de cada una de sus disputas verbales primero, para pasar a una cautelosa admiración después.

Hasta aquella gélida noche de diciembre en la que todo cambió entre ellos. Casi siempre eran los dos últimos en marcharse de la oficina, así que no le extrañó ver luz debajo de su puerta, lo que si le sorprendió bastante fue escuchar música tras la puerta de su despacho. Encogiéndose de hombros, tomó su túnica y caminó por el pasillo desierto con la mente puesta ya en si debería animarse y salir a tomar una última copa o irse a su casa, fue entonces cuando escuchó el sollozo, se detuvo y agudizó el oído. Maldita sea, ahí estaba, contenido, hondo, lleno de pesar, odiaba las lágrimas femeninas, siempre le había resultado difícil lidiar con una persona que llorase, así que tomó la salida fácil y pulsó la tecla con más ahínco, ansiando escapar de allí. Ellos a duras penas eran compañeros de trabajo, no quería verse implicado en nada... así de íntimo, eso sin contar con que lo más seguro era que si se le ocurría asomar la cabeza por la oficina la chica le maldijese, ¿Él, Malfoy, consolando a Granger? Antes Gilderoy Lockard aprendería a lanzar un _confundus_ en condiciones. Aguardaba con creciente impaciencia al ascensor cuando el sonido de cristal roto le puso en movimiento. Ni siquiera tocó, sólo usó la varita y entró en el cuarto para descubrir a Granger observando con gesto extraviado el vaso roto a sus pies. Conjuró un _reparo_ y de paso limpió el estropicio. Arrugó la nariz al ver los zapatos, el bolso y la chaqueta tirados de cualquier forma sobre el suelo enmoquetado, así que los levitó hasta el pequeño perchero mientras la examinaba de reojo, con cautela, aquella actitud no era propia de su antigua compañera de clases, eso le quedaba claro. La muchacha, que seguía sin abrir la boca, ignoró a Draco como si fuese invisible e imperturbable, volvió a llenar el vaso y de un sorbo, vació la mitad del contenido.

—Granger... ¿Estás... ebria...? —Casi había empezado a reírse cuando se encontró con los ojos castaños. El maquillaje se había estropeado por las lágrimas, le temblaba la barbilla y ni siquiera le había maldecido por entrar y _hablarle._ Aquello tenía que ser grave.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —ordenó con voz rota, no sólo por el alcohol, sino por el llanto que no se había molestado en esconderle a él, a Draco. Mierda, aquello _tenía_ que ser grave.

—Oh, por Salazar, ¿qué puede ser tan malo... hay una nueva profecía que nos obligue a vestir cómo tu amigo Potter? —bromeó mientras se acercaba. En el fondo ver a la ecuánime Hermione con aquella expresión de pena le había trastornado más de lo que creía posible, joder, había pasado años inventando insultos para humillarla y hacerla sentirse inferior y jamás lo había logrado, ¿qué le habría pasado para que estuviese en ese estado y en plena oficina además?

—Ron me ha dejado —confesó mientras se bebía de golpe el resto del licor.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, hasta él había oído hablar de las continuas idas y venidas de la pareja. A veces incluso le daba pena del héroe, que estaba en medio de aquellos dos. Qué forma de perder el tiempo, él siempre había sido más partidario de saludables sesiones de sexo sin más pretensiones que la de pasar un buen rato y le resultaba incomprensible todo aquel drama y encima, ¿por un Weasley? ¡Si había bastantes como para llenar un estadio de quidditch!

—Bah, dentro de un par de días te llamará y volveréis a...

Las pupilas oscuras de la joven le hicieron callar de golpe, había tanta tristeza en ellas que sus palabras murieron sin ser pronunciadas. Sin el maquillaje y con el cabello despeinado le pareció de nuevo la niña repelente y sabelotodo que había odiado a muerte en el colegio. Se dio cuenta de que ya no era así, ya no la detestaba, ni siquiera le caía mal, era una buena persona que le había tendido la mano con mucha más naturalidad que algunos otros que tenían bastante menos que perdonarle. Con sobresalto, se encontró deseando que sonriese, deseó ser quien la reconfortarse, por una vez, dejar de comportarse como un frío e insensible capullo y hacer lo correcto sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Ha dejado a otra chica embarazada. —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Me dijo que yo... sólo pienso en el trabajo. Eso no es cierto... sólo creo que somos demasiado jóvenes y ...

—Ese Weasley siempre fue muy cortito, Granger; si ha decidido que no eres lo que quiere, es que estás mejor sin él —replicó, a veces las frases hechas tenían su utilidad, pensó con cierto malestar por ser tan pueril. Se acercó y con un floreo, hizo un conjuro y le sonrió, rozándole la tersa mejilla ahora limpia del rimel y las lágrimas—. Mucho mejor, mi madre adoraba éste, ¿sabes? Decía que le dejaba la piel estupenda.

Sorbiendo, la chica se apartó un mechón húmedo del cuello pálido y delgado que su jersey oscuro dejaba libre. Draco, era incapaz de apartar las pupilas de aquellos labios, por Merlín, estaban rojos e irritados, como si se los hubiese mordisqueado, como si se los hubiesen besado a conciencia. La imagen de esa dulce boca húmeda bajo la suya le causó un aguijonazo de sorprendente deseo. Dejó escapar el aire, notando pequeños detalles que hasta ahora le habían pasado desapercibidos, cómo el precioso color caramelo de su cabello, o la perfección de sus facciones delicadas.

—Gracias... Draco...

No supo que le incitó a sujetarla de la mano y hacerla ponerse de pie. Quizás fue el modo en que había pronunciado su nombre, ella _jamás_ le había llamado por su nombre de pila, ni le había mirado de aquella forma...como si esperase _algo_ de él. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que la encontraba jodidamente atractiva hasta aquel instante, pero esa Granger, descalza, con el cabello suelto y sin la máscara de frialdad con la que solía tratarlo a diario le desarmaba por completo. Frunció las cejas y, con cautela, trazó la curva suave de su barbilla, con el pulgar delineó el labio inferior, que se le antojó extremadamente tierno y atrayente. Escuchó el débil gemido y sin pensarlo se acercó más, hasta que se rozaron. Era bastante más pequeña que él, así que le levantó el rostro para que siguiese encarándole. Apartó un grueso rizo de su frente, notando el suave perfume que desprendía su piel cremosa, ligeramente especiado, exótico, nada que ver con esos olores dulzones que detestaba y que la mayoría de las brujas con las que había tenido sexo parecían preferir. Se mojó los labios, notando el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón, deslizó los dedos hasta ganar la esbelta cintura, indeciso, deseoso de ir más abajo, Hermione estaba cálida bajo su palma, la fina lana de su falda permitía apreciar la firmeza de su cuerpo curvilíneo y perfectamente proporcionado.

—Granger... —musitó antes de ceñirla, cadera contra cadera, los senos turgentes apretados contra su pecho, la espesa mata de cabello cosquilleándole mientras rozaba sus labios. Gimió al sentir la lengua femenina uniéndose a la suya, las uñas erizándole la sensible piel de la nuca. Con gula, abrió la boca, dispuesto a devorarla, a volverla loca de deseo, a hacerla olvidar a aquel pelirrojo idiota. No le respondió, pero no hizo falta, sus manos, que tiraban de su corbata con decisión le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba A tientas, se desnudaron entre murmullos y suspiros cada vez más necesitados, acabaron cayendo el uno sobre el otro, enredados sobre el sofá. Decir que nunca había pegado un polvo como aquel era quedarse corto. Tener a Granger entre sus brazos, besándole, gimiendo, apasionada y libre le subyugó. Tardó en darse cuenta de que fue esa noche cuando se enamoró de ella, como un idiota, como si tuviese quince años, quiso negarse a la evidencia, aparentar que aquel encuentro había sido simple sexo ocasional. Sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas, de los meses, acabó por reconocer que era a Hermione a la única que deseaba y se dedicó a hacérselo entender.

Cinco años, llenos de encuentros, de peleas, reconciliaciones, llenos de primeras veces, de momentos sencillos pero que guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente como si fuesen tesoros de un valor incalculable. Habían aprendido a ser pacientes, a aceptar que pese a todo lo que les separaba, el sentimiento de pertenencia que les unía era aún más fuerte. Hasta que llegó Hermione, nunca antes había tenido una relación tan larga, Draco había disfrutado de multitud de citas de una sola noche, de fines de semana llenos de sexo, pero la joven se le coló bajo la piel de formas que no era capaz de explicarse, simplemente, una mañana despertó a su lado en la cama y recordó que desde hacía meses compartían el lecho cada noche y que eso era algo que no deseaba cambiar por nada en el mundo; aquel mismo día le pidió que se mudase a su piso y Hermione, aún adormilada, sólo sonrió, abrazándole.

La idea de que aquello pudiese acabar le paralizaba. Vivían juntos desde hacía un par de años y, a pesar de que jamás habían hecho planes a largo plazo, sólo era capaz de imaginarse un futuro a su lado. Decidido, recogió el estuche y abandonó el vaso aún intacto. Tenía que verla, hablarle, convencerla de que, fuese lo que fuese, podrían solucionarlo. Observó la foto que tenía sobre el escritorio; eran ellos dos en el bautizo de uno de los hijos de Potter. Su novia sostenía al pequeño de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa brillante y, por primera vez en años, envidió al Gryffindor. Él quería eso, ver a su mujer con un hijo suyo entre sus brazos. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar en el modo de lograrlo.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

**II**

* * *

Sabía que estaba siendo muy injusta, que su pareja estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse enfadado. Temblando, caminó hasta el amplio armario y, rescatando la diminuta cajita que descansaba tras una sombrerera, se sentó en el suelo del dormitorio. Nunca se había considerado cobarde, pero esa vez el miedo y las dudas simplemente la tenían paralizada. No había pensado en que aquello pudiese ocurrirle, no a ella, era así de sencillo. Siempre se había jactado de ser meticulosa, de tener bajo control los aspectos más importantes de su vida. Era una actitud tonta y llena de orgullo mal entendido, lo sabía, pero desde que la guerra acabó había planeado tan meticulosamente lo que quería hacer que lo único inesperado había sido él, Draco.

Jamás hubiese esperado que fuese a enamorarse así de alguien a quien durante años había despreciado con tanta virulencia. Draco representaba todo aquello por lo que había arriesgado la vida, clasista y lleno de prejuicios, fue un adolescente insoportable, alguien que se creía superior por derecho de nacimiento. Trabajar con él fue un desafío, como montar en una montaña rusa, seguía siendo un presuntuoso, pero con el paso de los meses le demostró que era un hombre con una fuerza interior que le había servido para recomponerse a pesar de que tras la guerra no lo había tenido nada fácil. Inteligente, divertido, si apreciabas aquel humor negro que no parecía querer ni poder evitar usar, guapo hasta la extenuación, había descubierto que la fascinaba incluso antes de que Ron la abandonase. Si era sincera, enamorarse de él había sido tan sencillo que le producía vértigo pensarlo. Era como llevar cinco años inmersa en un sueño, lleno noches interminables, de días de estresante trabajo que disfrutaba como nunca, cinco años llenos de viajes, sorpresas, de amistad, confianza, buen sexo, llenos de Draco. Sabía que no era capaz de pensar en una vida sin él y eso la aterraba profundamente, ya una vez le había dado a otra persona ese poder para acabar desechada como un trasto inservible.

Seis semanas, ocho como mucho, le había dicho el ginecólogo al que, presa del pánico, había ido dos días atrás. El tiempo exacto desde aquella vez, la única en que olvidaron conjurar ese hechizo. Recordaba la noche con meridiana claridad porque había sido su aniversario. Draco, con aquella galantería que le caracterizaba, había preparado una estancia en el mejor hotel de Berlín, donde ambos participaban en un acuerdo con el Gobierno Mágico Alemán. Había sido una velada increíble, la ciudad a sus pies mientras hacían el amor, ahítos de champán, presos de esa burbuja en la que se sentía vivir cuando le tenía cerca.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Se sentía ligeramente descompuesta, más por los nervios que por _lo otro_. Gimió, cerrando los ojos, avergonzada de su cobardía, era incapaz de pensar en ello, _de nombrarlo_ , de imaginar su reacción, odiaba la angustia que la atenazaba ante la idea de tener que decírselo. Retazos de la última conversación con Draco la atormentaban, habían discutido y habían acabado por echarse en cara cosas ya pasadas, sabía que estaba desconcertado y sabía que no debería culparle... que no debería temerle. Pese a su ácido carácter, su ironía, y todo ese aire de gran señor que ostentaba como una segunda piel, le conocía bien, presumía que mejor que nadie en el mundo ahora que sus padres no vivían, y tenía la certeza de que era un buen hombre. Diablos, era honorable, culto, inteligente, emprendedor, por no hablar de esas íntimas cualidades que no podría ni quería compartir con nadie, como lo maravilloso que era como amante, delicado, ardiente, lleno de imaginación .. fiel. Nadie le había ofrecido lo que el Slytherin le había puesto en bandeja de plata durante todos aquellos años; era un continuo desafío intelectual y una fuente de deleite sensual.

Habían estado de acuerdo siempre, en lo básico eran tan parecidos... a veces le parecía imposible haber encontrado en el niñato elitista de Hogwarts al mejor amigo, al hombre de su vida. Pero lo era, sabía que, frente a lo que compartía con Draco, lo de Ron fue un pasatiempo, algo insustancial, un mero sueño lleno de cursilería, era consciente de que se había enamorado de la idea de tener a alguien a su lado, de que, en realidad, con el pelirrojo jamás hubiese podido ser ni la centésima parte de feliz que era al lado del Slytherin.

¿Y si le perdía...? Sollozó. Odiaba sentirse así, aletargada, sobrepasada por su propio cuerpo. Hastiada de todo, enfadada, triste y preocupada. No era justo, ellos... Merlín, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad, jamás...

* * *

_San Mungo era un hervidero de reporteros cuando llegaron por flú hasta la entrada del área de maternidad. No por nada, el nacimiento del tercer vástago del Salvador del Mundo Mágico aún seguía siendo una jugosa noticia a la que hincarle el diente. Cogidos de la mano, esperaron a que la puerta se despejase lo bastante como para que les permitiesen entrar en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación privada de los Potter._

_Lily era una pequeña criatura rolliza, de cabellos rojizos y ojazos grises. Tranquila y sosegada, pasó de unos brazos a otros sin rechistar, en apariencia satisfecha por la cercanía de sus padres._

_—Es preciosa, Ginny —exclamó Hermione, apartando la mantilla para mostrársela a Draco, que sonrió con amabilidad mientras alababa a la criatura—. ¿Quieres sostenerla?_

_Al principio había resultado extraño presentar a Draco como su pareja, pero Harry y el resto habían acabado por aceptarlo. Sin embargo, ver a su novio, desgarbado y un poco torpe, sujetando el minúsculo bulto como si no supiese que hacer con las manos, la hizo sentir algo extraño dentro, entre anhelante y dulce._

_—Te queda bien, Malfoy, ¿no habéis pensado en hacernos tíos? —preguntó el moreno, sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión._

_Draco chasqueó la lengua y negó, las mejillas un poco enrojecidas._

_—Dudo mucho que eso pase, Potter, la verdad es que no me veo como padre..._

_En aquella ocasión el tema acabó con la llegada de Arthur y Molly, por lo que se despidieron deseando a los felices padres disfrutar de aquel momento de intimidad en familia. Nunca más habían vuelto a tocar aquel asunto, de hecho, ella no había estado jamás interesada, no demasiado al menos, no lo suficiente como para plantearse ni discutir la idea de forma seria._

* * *

Recogió el test casero y los documentos del ginecólogo y los guardó en su bolso, la caja quedó abandonada en el suelo. Descalza, regresó al saloncito del piso que compartían en la parte muggle de Londres. Observó una de las pocas fotos que tenían a la vista: eran ellos dos en Nueva York, frente a la Estatua de la Libertad, estaba hechizada para parecer estática, pero si le retiraba el conjuro la pareja se reía, saludando a la cámara antes de fundirse en un beso.

Se duchó y, con el estómago revuelto, volvió de nuevo al sofá. El brocado de seda color crema había sido un regalo de Draco. La mayoría de las piezas más lujosas que ahora poblaban la estancia eran sugerencias del Slytherin. A veces se había burlado de sus gustos elitistas, pero con el tiempo había llegado a apreciarlos. Era imposible no hacerlo; Merlín, cuando quería podía ser tan encantador...

* * *

_—Draco, esto cuesta una fortuna —se quejó al ver el precio de la enorme cama con dosel que su novio se había empeñado en comprar para celebrar que se iban a vivir juntos de forma oficial. El operario terminó de aplicar los encantamientos y, sin decir nada, se desapareció. Una cosa era vivir en un vecindario muggle, pero no aprovechar la comodidad de una de aquellos lechos era una locura. El razonamiento de su novio la desquiciaba pero tampoco le apetecía empezar aquella etapa con una discusión tan tonta._

_—Anda, ven un segundo —pidió, imperturbable a sus protestas, una sonrisa traviesa iluminándole el rostro._

_—No —negó, aún enfadada porque, como siempre, actuaba primero y se explicaba después—. A veces no sé cómo te soporto._

_—Ah... qué mal ha sonado eso. —Con gesto falsamente contrariado, la arrastró hasta rodearla con sus muslos. Alto, delgado, de miembros equilibrados y elegantes, a veces sentía que le detestaba sólo por el hecho de ser tan guapo. Porque Draco era hermoso y lo sabía y, a diferencia de otros, era capaz de asumir el hecho con una pasmosa naturalidad que sólo le hacía parecer aún más atractivo. Y aquel hombre era suyo, a menudo la idea le parecía tan increíble: ella una vulgar rata de biblioteca, en la misma cama que aquella gloriosa criatura. Posó las palmas en el pecho tonificado, mirándole con desconfianza, no quería dejarse vencer, no todavía. A pesar de ser la imagen de la inocencia, aquellos ojos grises prometían incontables perversidades que la hacían suspirar de anhelo._

_—Draco... —murmuró al sentir la boca húmeda deslizándose lentamente por su cuello—. No debiste... tendrías que haberme... consultado..._

_—Qué bien hueles... —El lento ronroneo contra su garganta la estremeció. Las manos de su amante la recorrieron, se quejó al notar esos dedos largos y elegantes liberándola de la camiseta, desnudándola con pericia, cada beso más ardiente, más demandante que el anterior, robándole la cordura con rapidez. Apenas fue capaz de articular una queja testimonial antes de caer rendida entre las delicadas sábanas, estrechándole con fuerza, buscando todo el contacto posible con el cuerpo ágil que le dominaba con su peso, manteniéndola presa, ansiosa, jadeó ante la lánguida intromisión de esa lengua, que resbaló creando senderos húmedos por su pecho. Hundió las yemas en el cabello sedoso que cosquilleaba contra su garganta, guiándole hasta sus pezones, erizados de anticipación—. Te adoro..._

_—Draco —jadeó, tirando del cinturón, luchando con el cierre de los pantalones, ansiando disfrutar del calor de la piel del mago a placer. Alzó las caderas, buscando más contacto, más fricción, más de aquel goce que hacía que le faltase el aire, que le temblasen las manos, ansiando sentir su carne, su virilidad, dejarse arrastrar por el torbellino de sensualidad como si fuese la primera vez. Rodó las palmas por los planos ondulantes de la espalda del Slytherin, maravillada de la fuerza oculta de esos músculos elásticos, mientras hundía los talones en las nalgas redondas._

_—Granger... —gruñó con la voz ronca por la pasión, mordiéndole el cuello antes de volver a devorar su boca—, me tienes loco..._

_No podía responderle, cada una de sus embestidas era como rozar el cielo con las manos. Gimoteó, abriéndose aún más. La sangre parecía hervirle en las venas, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos grises, insondables, que la desgarraban y la arrastraban siempre más allá._

_—Draco... —sollozó, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraba, latía, dolía, pidiendo consuelo. Palpitó en torno a esa dureza que la colmaba, inundándola en tibias oleadas. Le contempló durante unos instantes, ya preso del clímax; el rostro sonrosado, los cabellos húmedos de sudor, la expresión satisfecha, plena. Alzó la pelvis, deseosa, jadeando de necesidad, boqueando por el placer que cada una de sus erráticas acometidas le provocaba. Notó el orgasmo crearse y explotar, un lento fuego que la estremeció de pies a cabeza, que la hizo rodearle con los brazos, con los muslos, anhelando tenerle dentro de sí cuanto pudiera._

_Respirando con esfuerzo, se apartó del cuerpo ahora desnudo de Draco, que la abrazó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Las mejillas sonrosadas del joven mago rivalizaban con el rubor que la cubría también._

_—Cariño... está usada, ahora sería imperdonablemente deshonesto devolverla —comentó, las pestañas doradas velando el resplandor divertido de sus iris cristalinos—. ¿No te parece?_

* * *

Le extrañaba, oh Merlín, llevaba semanas comportándose como una niña tonta, alejándole, enfadada por todo, convirtiendo la situación en algo lamentable. Imperdonable, estaba siendo infantil, odiosa, todo lo que en realidad detestaba en una persona. Miró por la ventana, afuera caía una helada aguanieve; consultó el reloj con nostalgia, a esas horas casi siempre salían a tomar una copa al pub más cercano, o preparaban una cena sencilla en casa. Draco era bastante bueno en la cocina y, para sorpresa de Hermione, le había demostrado que se manejaba con bastante pericia entre los pucheros. Se puso una bata ligera y se tumbó en la cama, la misma donde habían hecho el amor en infinidad de ocasiones, donde a menudo pasaban las mañanas de los domingos, tomando café, leyendo los periódicos tanto mágicos como muggles y haciendo el vago. La misma cama donde se había sentido deseada y plena como nunca jamás esperó, porque no había habido nadie que la contemplase como Draco lo hacía.

Tenía que ser sincera. Quizás... igual que ella, pasada la sorpresa, Draco llegaría a sentir la esperanza que la inundaba cuando se permitía pensar _en aquello._


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

Había una pequeña lámpara encendida en el salón. Sobre el claro sofá descansaba olvidada una manta color chocolate arrugada. Caminó hasta la alcoba sin encender la luz, mientras afuera arreciaba el aguacero. Se obligó a respirar hondo, calmando el incesante redoblar de su corazón. La minúscula cajita de terciopelo que reposaba en el fondo de uno de sus bolsillos, le parecía de repente más sólida y pesada. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, a pesar de que sabía que estaba perfectamente peinado, su inquietud le impedía parar quieto.

Pasó al vestidor y se deshizo de la chaqueta formal y la corbata. Al salir pisó algo abandonado en el suelo, frunciendo en ceño lo recogió para examinarlo, había sido un objeto de cartón vulgar y corriente, dentro quedaba un papel doblado, con una dirección y una hora. Era la letra de Hermione, podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

Miró su reloj, eran casi las doce de la noche, él nunca llegaba a aquellas horas sin motivos y menos si avisar, siempre consideró de mal gusto hacer esperar a las personas por él sin dar una explicación. Se preguntó cómo de enfadada estaría y si volverían a discutir como llevaban haciendo durante todo aquel tiempo. No deseaba hacerlo, estaba cansado de eso, sólo quería de regreso a la mujer con la que podía compartirlo todo sin trabas ni dobleces, quería llegar a casa y poder sentarse a conversar, ir a la cama juntos, salir a correr, ir al cine, hacer todas esas pequeñas cosas que a menudo daba por sentadas pero que eran las que componían su realidad, las que le hacían feliz. Quería de vuelta a Hermione, a su mejor amiga, a su amante, al amor de su vida.

Se detuvo en el umbral, contemplándola dormir. La bata, una preciosa pieza de seda hecha a mano que habían comprado unos meses atrás en Tokyo, se había abierto revelándole el cuerpo dorado, lleno de curvas sensuales y piel tersa; con extremo cuidado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, rozando una de sus piernas desnudas. Amaba cada centímetro, desde las uñas de los pies, pintadas de primoroso tono rosado, hasta la espesa mata de rizos castaños que enmarcaban el rostro ahora plácido en el sueño.

Suspiró al posar los labios en el muslo, que tembló un poco antes de volver a relajarse. Deslizó la mano más arriba, apartando la tela de la camisola y descubriendo la ropa interior, que ocultaba el oscuro vértice del pubis. Hambriento, luchó sin fuerzas contra el deseo de hundirse en aquella carne que tan bien conocía. Líquida, caliente, dispuesta, inspiró hondo al notarla moverse, un leve quejido y una pregunta, su nombre susurrado con voz soñolienta, le dolían las manos de ganas de tocarla, de hacerla suya, de tenerla debajo de sí y hundirse cuanto pudiese, hasta borrarlo todo. Alzó la vista y se perdió en la intensa mirada de Hermione. Hermione, que le tendía una mano casi con timidez, con esos labios llenos pidiéndole a gritos que los devorase. No pensó más; harto de dudas no nombradas, de recelos sin fundamento, harto de miedos, él sólo quería estar entre aquellos brazos que ahora le acogían, ayudándole a deshacerse de las ropas que de pronto estorbaban. Sólo quería emborracharse del sabor de su miel, beberse cada lamento y olvidarse del mundo.

Paseó las manos codiciosas por el vientre cóncavo, atormentando el delicado botón que se erguía en el pubis, sediento por sus atenciones. Gimieron al unísono mientras su lengua, al fin, seguía el camino marcado por las yemas. La escuchó sollozar, los latidos de su sexo empapado incitándole a llevarla al orgasmo una y otra vez.

—Te he extrañado, Merlín —confesó mientras degustaba aquel delicado sabor a mar, a vida sobre su paladar.

—Draco... por favor...

Jamás había podido resistirse a sus súplicas. Era sólo un jodido hombre. Nadie podría esperar que aguantase ante la visión de aquella mujer, abierta, entregada, sólo para él. Con un gruñido de puro goce, se deslizó en su ardiente interior, aún palpitante. Cerró los ojos, sosteniéndola por las caderas. Llevaba tanto deseando aquello, tanto que quería gritar de dicha, porque al fin estaba con ella, dentro de ella, su sexo rodeándole, incitándole a hundirse más, más fuerte, más intensamente. Las lenguas se enredaron en una lucha sin cuartel mientras su pelvis percutía, empujando con embestidas cada vez más rápidas, el sudor le rodaba por la espalda mientras luchaba contra el impulso que le gritaba que se dejarse llevar, notaba los lentos aguijonazos del orgasmo arremolinándose en su bajo vientre, ardientes pulsos, que hacían que sus caderas pujasen contra el vientre femenino casi con vida propia. Giró, arrastrándola con él, cediéndole el control de su cuerpo, ansiando que le hiciese suyo, que fuese ella quien marcase el tempo del acto que compartían, que fuese ella, su cuerpo elástico brillando en la penumbra, su interior empapado, ella, sus ojos negros sin fondo, labios turgentes, ella, cintura sinuosa, caderas redondas. Ahuecó las palmas para abarcar sus senos, probando el regusto salado de los pezones, succionó con fuerza, ahogando un aullido de goce. Un instante, un latido compartido, el universo convertido en una sola cosa, Hermione, que le llevaba cada vez más alto, más cerca. Intensidad, con ella, el placer rozaba el dolor, Hermione.

El pequeño papel cuadrado que mostraba un borrón indescifrable estaba sobre sus piernas, ahora cubiertas por la colcha. Leyó de nuevo el escueto informe del médico muggle, parpadeó un instante antes de volver a examinar la sombra redonda, tan diminuta que parecía increíble que aquello tuviese vida. El alivio, la incredulidad, la felicidad se confundían en su interior, impidiéndole hablar. Quería tragar saliva, porque notaba la garganta alarmantemente reseca. Carraspeó y sin dejar de contemplar el folio, le tocó la mejilla.

—¿Estás segura...?

Después de hacer al amor, Hermione simplemente se había levantado y, con una indescifrable expresión, le había entregado todos aquellos documentos. El miedo que sintió al ver el membrete de la clínica quedó sustituido por un abrumador estupor.

—Draco —empezó aún sin mirarle, avergonzada por su actitud—, sé que no estaba en tus planes... ni en los míos, pero...

—Siete semanas... —la interrumpió, mirando de nuevo los datos, una sonrisa traviesa en su cara—, ¡eso fue en nuestro aniversario!

—¡No me estás escuchando! —protestó—. Intento decirte que no... que comprenderé que no te...

—Espera —exclamó, observándola—, ¿Creíste que no... querría o que podría dejarte sola? ¿Por eso estás así? —Las mejillas de la bruja se colorearon; dicho de aquella forma, hasta ella misma se avergonzaba de su actitud irracional. Draco, con los brazos cruzados, la evaluaba, como si estuviese decidiendo si debería sentirse ofendido o no por la poca confianza que había depositado en él—. ¿Era eso?

—Siempre aseguraste que los hijos no eran una prioridad para ti. Nunca... nunca dijiste que quisieras... —tartamudeó. Observando la expresión, a medio camino entra la sorpresa y el enfado, de su novio decidió callarse y dejar las excusas tontas.

—Ni para ti, jamás hablamos de ello, ninguno de los dos —respondió con sequedad, chasqueando la lengua—. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Está aquí... y eso es lo que importa ahora, lo hayamos planeado o no. Circe... —Posó la palma sobre el vientre cóncavo—. Aún es pronto para sentir su magia, pero estoy deseándolo. Un Malfoy... será increíble.

—Draco... ¿de veras no te importa? —insistió.

La miró con seriedad, los dedos posados en el monte de Venus se tensaron un segundo, pero su expresión siguió siendo la misma.

—¿Y tú Hermione... lo quieres tú? —indagó con voz suave—. ¿Quieres tú tenerlo?

—Sí —susurró—. No lo había pensado y es cierto... he sido yo quien más se ha sorprendido... lo reconozco, pero ahora... lo quiero Draco.

—Entonces los dos deseamos lo mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién iba a decírtelo en tercero, eh, Granger? —bromeó—. ¡Vas a ser la culpable de que dentro de poco haya otro precioso Malfoy volviendo locas a las chicas de Hogwarts!

—Oh, cállate —sollozó, dándole un pequeño empujón, aún abochornada por la actitud que había tenido durante aquel tiempo.

—Ah... ¿en serio? Si sigues con esa actitud —ronroneó abrazándola—, no me vas a dejar más remedio que no darte la sorpresa que te tenía preparada. De hecho... me has hecho sufrir mucho, Granger... ¿cómo vas a compensarme?

Se subió a horcajadas sobre los muslos cubiertos de un delicado vello rubio y, mirándole de frente, Hermione sintió que al fin podía dejar atrás esos tontos recelos. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban, dulces y diabólicos a la vez. Se estremeció de anticipación al notar las manos recorriéndole la espalda, bajando hasta descansar sobre su trasero. Iban a hacerlo, pensó, notando el vértigo del miedo y de la felicidad intoxicándola, iban a hacerlo.

—Haré lo que desees —prometió, sus labios rozando los de Draco mientras enredaba los dedos en los largos mechones casi blancos, aún húmedos de sudor.

—Qué Gryffindor de tu parte —se burló, atrapándola en un beso que la dejó sin aliento—. No deberías ser tan inconsciente, podrían pasar años antes de que decidiese que he sido desagraviado.

—Me arriesgaré —afirmó, notando la incitante dureza bajo sus nalgas.

—En ese caso... ya que ambos estamos de acuerdo —susurró deslizándole la sortija en el dedo—, quizás debamos sellar este pacto de forma oficial. ¿Qué opinas, señora Malfoy?

_Nox..._


End file.
